


[山龟]光を

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

龟梨和也搬进了一座凶宅。  
刚毕业的年轻人并没有多少积蓄，离开家庭之后可以动用的资金少得可怜。偏偏实习岗位的通知已经下达，高兴之余还要考虑起租房的必要。这时出现在路边的房屋广告吸引了龟梨和也的注意——交通方便、面积宽敞、拎包入住，而且价格低廉到难以想象，连他账户上的余额都足够支付。唯一的缺点是死过人，血迹飙得到处都是的那种，不过房东承诺已经彻底打扫干净，绝对没有留下一点痕迹。  
……包括除邪业务吗？这一点龟梨和也没有问出口，在他实地参观了这栋房子之后就确信签下来会绝对划算，哪怕房东告诉他需要和另一个位年轻人合住也没有关系。怎么说也是托那位的福以超低价入手了这栋房子，据房东的描述对方和自己年龄相仿，性格也很好的样子，不会出大问题的。后面的赘述他没有再详细听完，爽快利落地和房东签完合同就收拾东西准备搬家。

Tomohisa Yamashita，汉字写作山下智久。

龟梨和也牢牢地记住了这位未来室友的名字，拖着行李箱敲了敲门。  
"是龟梨先生……吗？"  
应声而来的青年很快打开了大门，问句的尾音模糊在突如其来的对视中。长相相当清秀，如果穿女装会是一位很危险的大美女吧——龟梨和也的视线赤裸裸地黏着对方的脸，以至于险些忽视了对方悬停在半空等着礼节性握手的动作。  
"初次见面，我是山下智久，请多指教。"  
相握不过三秒的手骨节分明，微微凸起的青筋也格外有魅力。不对啊自己分明不是那边的人、怎么说也是百分之一千的直男啊！脑子里短短几秒转过的念头可以围绕地球一圈，龟梨和也结结巴巴地做了自我介绍。  
"啊、那个……我是龟梨和也，请多指教！"

好在对方没有在意他的怪异，热心地帮他搬行李进来，又给他介绍那些房屋布局之外的细节：门口鞋柜的右半部分是留给他的、伞架上有把全新的透明伞可以随意取用、房子里的灯光开关有点多所以都贴上了标签…阳台可以养植物，角落里有只大花盆还没想好种什么；房东留下了一个小型水族箱，如果想养鱼也可以；山下智久养了一只狗狗，这几天正在宠物生活馆托管，如果他不喜欢的话会送到妹妹家里去。龟梨和也的房间虽然还是朴素的样子，但明显有被打扫过——路过山下智久本人的房间时倒是、虽然不是很乱也称不上很整洁的程度。有点随性却在接人待物的时候很认真嘛，好感up。龟梨和也这样想着拉开纱帘，却意外地卡住了。  
"我来吧，这栋房子的滑轨就是这样的，总会卡住。"山下智久从他身后伸手，拽住纱帘像是在和谁比拼力气，再一拉却很轻易地拉开了。  
……总觉得刚刚是不是发生了什么。只敢在心里吐槽的话最终没有说出口，山下智久倒是习以为常，交代了一句如果墙纸脱落可以找房东重裱，就自觉地离开了房间，给龟梨和也留出个人空间。  
龟梨和也放下背包仔细看了看周围，似乎没有什么异样，素色的墙纸也很新，没有可疑的污渍。但是刚刚那个窗帘是怎么回事？这栋房子该不会真的有什么吧、可是看山下君在这里的住得很习惯的样子，总不至于……  
"——啊、对了，如果有需要帮忙的地方可以随时叫我，我会很乐意的。"  
拐出半步的山下智久又退回来，从门边上探出脑袋笑了一下，似乎很高兴的样子。转瞬即逝的灿烂笑容彻底打断了思路，龟梨和也索性甩甩头不想那些。反正直到现在都挺满意的，这个价位已经超性价比了，走一步算一步吧，大不了多囤点盐。

家电都是共用的，龟梨和也在安顿好行李后第一件事就是检查冰箱。开放式料理台让他非常满意，今天是搬进来的第一天，做一顿饭和室友拉近关系是个不错的选择。  
然而这台柜式冰箱里的东西少得可怜：一大袋吐司、几瓶牛奶，沙拉用的蔬菜和一些生鸡蛋，橱柜里塞着燕麦和泡面之类的速食。调料只有最基础的油盐和胡椒粉，还有沙拉酱和番茄酱。山下智久站在厨房附近看着他翻箱倒柜有些不好意思，直到龟梨和也整理出可以使用的食材时才摸着鼻尖说："我不太会做饭、所以，没有储存什么食材……"  
"山下君平时是不是总在吃三明治？虽然做起来很方便，但营养不足哦——今天先借用你的材料，明天我刚好有空，去囤一点东西回来吧。"龟梨和也一边说着，一边思考着今晚的菜谱。虽然足够对付一顿晚饭，但明显不够丰盛，山下智久瘦到轻微凹陷的脸颊让他自觉很有必要丰富一下室友的饮食，这个计划就擅自决定从今晚开始。  
"……山P、龟梨君可以叫我山P，是绰号。"  
"那么山P也叫我Kame吧，这样一下就亲近起来了。"  
"明天要采购的话，我也来帮忙吧？"  
"那就请你多多指教咯！"  
龟梨和也笑得眉眼弯弯，这次反倒是山下智久摸着鼻尖别开脸，耳根好像有点发红。

第一天的相处非常愉快，虽然最后龟梨和也还是做了简餐，但山下智久品尝过后看着他的眼神闪闪发亮，让他想起了自己老家的那只大型犬——于是顺便提起了山下智久的那只狗狗，两位爱狗人士一拍即合相谈甚欢，从宠物聊到植物，音乐和旅游也会讨论一二，最后还扯上了哲学。明明是刚认识的人却有特别强烈的亲切感，龟梨和也甚至觉得自己是不是很久以前与这个人见过，不然就是转世托生而来的挚友。  
山下智久看上去倒没有这种困惑，在话题自然结束时主动要求洗碗，说是吃到这么美味的晚餐的报酬。龟梨和也躺在沙发上酒足饭饱，因为来到陌生环境而紧绷的神经也逐渐放松下来。他一面意犹未尽地消化着方才交谈的兴奋，一面望向正在洗碗的山下智久的背影：大约是经常健身的类型，身材比例好到令人不舍得移开视线，肌肉线条也流畅又结实。就算不论性格也是那种值得炫耀的男友类型，更何况光洒在他身上时那么明亮、仿佛——

等一下。

龟梨和也猛地坐起，听见响动的山下智久转过头疑惑地看着他，在龟梨和也一个劲地摇头表示没事之后才继续洗碗。

总觉得哪里不对劲……是灯光太过明亮了吗？


	2. Chapter 2

龟梨和也不可置信地挺直脊背瞪大眼睛，站在那里的确实是实实在在存在的人类，可是为什么、实在是太奇怪了……

完美到近乎雕琢而成的形体，在灯光下却并不"存在"。山下智久更像一个错误地穿插在这个世界中的立体影像，可以清清楚楚地看见他，却又无法在任何物体上看到他的投影。

……山下智久，没有影子。

察觉到这一点的龟梨和也瞬间感觉一股寒意从尾椎直窜后脑，可是山下完全不像那种东西啊，明明可以被触碰到、体温也是正常的，谈吐和反应明显就是人类。…或许在凶宅里什么都会发生也不一定吧，这种想法刚刚冒出来就被按了下去。龟梨和也莫名其妙地先入为主，觉得山下智久不会是幽灵或者精怪，只是一个特殊的人类而已——  
脑袋里乱七八糟的一堆念头翻涌上来，开水般咕噜咕噜冒着泡吵得他心烦。说实话住进凶宅里不害怕是不可能的，偏偏自己又是容易感受和吸引灵的体质，进来之前还在口袋里装了盐水喷雾。通灵人说盐水至少对日本的鬼还有震慑作用，山下君看起来都没有在害怕的，怎么说也不至于、他也看起来没有恶意……至少、至少再观察两天吧。  
伸进口袋里摸喷雾瓶的手攥紧又松开，心里一番斗争之后，龟梨和也还是选择了放松神经假装自己什么都没注意到。万一对方是那种被人发现不存在于人世就会消失的灵，因为自己的莽撞就要往生未免也太可怜了吧？  
山下智久还不知道就在自己洗碗的时间里，背后的新室友内心已经天翻地覆，在兵荒马乱之后又试图恢复原样。

好在之后也没有发生什么异常，花洒里不会喷出鲜红的水，排水口也不会长出黑漆漆的头发。山下智久早早地冲了个澡就回到房间，留下龟梨和也一个人每到一处就按亮电灯，权当心理安慰。在这栋房子里的第一天还是冲击和未知多过兴奋，折腾下来早已疲惫不堪。龟梨和也吹干自己湿漉漉的头发，盯着墙壁好一会儿才往后一躺准备入睡。他实习的剧团明天早上还有安排，就算天塌下来也得保证休息。顶灯已经关掉，龟梨和也难得留了一盏小夜灯在床头——是哥哥塞进箱子里的，一只小巧的粉色小猪造型，在房间里散发着柔和的光。  
"晚安。"龟梨和也对着天花板自言自语，给自己扯好被子就闭上了眼睛。这是他一直以来的习惯，可以暗示自己放下一切好好休息。

然而这一晚并没有睡得很好。  
龟梨和也做了一个梦，梦里仍旧是这个房间，只是多了个陌生的男孩。他在梦中睁开双眼，男孩就支着下巴在床边好奇地看着他，吓得龟梨和也差点翻身跌下床去。  
你是谁？龟梨和也听到自己问。  
那个男孩笑了笑，说我是这个房间的主人哦——啊不对，应该算是前主人吧。现在也算是你的室友啦，请多多指教！  
笑容还算是友好，龟梨和也正想和他握手表示礼貌的时候，突然发现男孩的发尾正在往下滴落鲜血，很快又变成了流水一般、将他的T恤染成猩红。  
男孩立刻注意到了他惊恐的眼神，讪讪地低下头，问是不是他做错了什么？他知道自己不是好孩子，不然的话……  
后面的半句声音越来越小，龟梨和也的好奇心战胜了恐惧，想要撑起身体凑近去听他在说什么。

「——不然的话，就不会死掉才能看见妈妈了。」

男孩的嗫嚅猛然清晰的瞬间，龟梨和也从梦中惊醒。他大口大口地喘着气，床头的手机闹钟在耳边急促又响亮地叫个不停，硬生生地把他从那种莫名的恐惧中拽了出来。  
……只是一场梦啊。  
龟梨和也四处张望，房间里哪有那个男孩的身影？床单和地板也没有什么血迹，阳光从昨晚特地拉开的窗帘之间挤进来，耀武扬威地宣告着今天的好天气，想要赖床罢工绝无可能。  
还没来得及把噩梦甩出脑袋，龟梨和也顶着一头乱毛爬起来洗漱，顺便看了眼镜子里有点颓靡的自己。比起没有头绪的梦还是现实生活更重要，路过山下智久的房间时看到他还是房门紧闭，昨天约好的出门采购要赶快腾出空来才行。冷水拍在脸上给自己打气，龟梨和也热了两片吐司，又在冰箱门上留了张便利贴，匆匆出了门跨上自行车一路飞驰。

山下智久起床后就看见了冰箱上的荧光黄便利贴，写着"不好意思早上有点事吃了你的吐司，大概中午就回来了！如果有急事的话可以联系我，我的电话号码和邮箱在这里↓"，箭头下面是一行数字一行字母，右下角有只画得歪歪扭扭的小乌龟，落款写着Kame。他盯着那只小乌龟愣了两秒，快速地眨了眨眼，把便利贴撕下来整整齐齐地叠好收进裤兜里。  
昨晚他把自己关在房间里憋了好久都写不出新曲的歌词，这一刻却突然收到了命运送来的关键key，连带着早晨的心情都好了起来。说不定今早就能把草稿定下来，之后可以慢悠悠地和龟梨君一起采购了。  
以绝佳的好心情开启新一天的山下智久哼着四拍子的旋律架好奶锅，在沸水中逐渐成型的温泉蛋就像他现在起草腹稿的歌词，嘬掉蛋黄时已经信心满满。

「曾经的我们 小小的手  
约定要越过那片海洋  
追逐更加广阔的天空  
…… 」

完成时已经是将近中午十二点，山下智久舒展了一下有点酸痛的肩背，如释重负的惬意让他终于有空思考今天的安排：龟梨和也还没有回来，需不需要问问他呢？裤兜里的便利贴又展平了放在面前，数字输入手机时反复核对了好几遍。他突然有点忐忑，编辑框里只有一句干巴巴的"我是山P，Kame大概几点可以回来？"。语气词修修改改还是觉得不满意，眼看时间一分一秒地过去，悬停在发送键上的手指突然被某种看不见的力量按了下去——山下智久还没反应过来，屏幕上就已经弹出「送信完了」。  
"我说、这时候就不要淘气了啊……"  
山下智久有点无奈，喃喃自语般责备着某人。还没关机的电脑突然弹出了新建文本，键盘自己咔哒咔哒地开始打字，末了还把字体调成最大号。  
「可是你很想给龟梨哥哥发点什么的样子，帮你一下:P」  
"虽然你说的没错，可是……"白色文本框上那行明晃晃的文字戳穿了他的小心思，山下智久顿了一下，又叹了口气。  
"可是没有必要。"


	3. Chapter 3

「明明很在意，为什么要说"没必要"这样的话呢？」

键盘的输入变得缓慢，似乎也很疑惑。山下智久看了一眼手机锁屏，没有信件回复，说不上是期待还是紧张地吊在半空，其实没必要这样……记不清是第多少次对即将建立的社交关系产生警惕的情绪，如果是Kame的话就不会有问题，心里早就这样确定了不是吗？

…但还是会不安，会下意识想要回避，哪怕确实在尝试着接近。

「妈妈也总是说没必要告诉爸爸，可是人和人之间不说出来是没有办法互通心意的吧(´｀;)？」

你又从哪里给我下载了一套颜文字啊，这样的话当然没有说出口。山下智久明白它说得有道理，只是还需要一些时间……不知道昨天影子的事情有没有被注意到，龟梨和也那短暂的反常行为被他一直记在心里，惴惴不安了好半天——

手机屏幕忽然亮起，备注为「Kame」的发信人传来一条回复：我快到家了哦，山P可以准备出来了！

来不及再想太多，山下智久抓起手机和钱包，起身时又犹豫了一下把便利贴小心翼翼地压进笔记本里放好。结果匆匆下楼跑到门口时才发现兴奋得太早，透过猫眼往外还谁都看不到。他就这样半握着门把手站在原地，直到门外那端突然有人转动了门锁。

"诶，山P正打算出门吗？"

龟梨和也的额角还渗着汗珠，打开门时险些撞上山下智久。因为太热绑起的发尾湿哒哒地贴在后颈，正午的阳光在他身后晕开，山下智久有一瞬间在想这该不会是哪里飞来的精灵吧。…然后龟梨和也就拉着他出了门，说现在出去还可以在降价时间前慢慢挑选喔，我在回来的路上有仔细看过！

牵着他的手，和被牵着的手，都是温热的。

于是就变成了两个人在超市里推着购物车的场景。龟梨和也明显是经常做饭的类型，对水果蔬菜的品相都很有研究，海鲜也总是能挑到最好的。

"色泽成熟但不过分鲜艳，饱满不萎蔫的蔬菜最好。水果也是一样的标准，有的可以闻一下看看有没有腐烂或者发酵的味道，当然一般看外观就能分辨出来了。"

山下智久推着车跟在他身边，一边听他普及挑选的重点一边默默点头，顺手挑出来一个番茄。

"Kame，这样的番茄可以吗？"

"当然可以！山P学得很快哦。"

番茄不大但光滑红润，果蒂也很新鲜。昨天在冰箱里还堆着被包装后写着特级食材的山下智久，今天就学会了挑选散货，虽然并不是什么了不起的事，但认真的样子实在让人忍不住夸他——一定要说的话就是有点可爱吧，还有几分国中生的样子。……国中生？龟梨和也为自己的想法困惑了一秒，明明在入住之前没有见过，却能够想象到这个人不同阶段的样子。

昨天好像还在怀疑人家不是人类诶。龟梨和也默默地吐槽自己，翻了翻购物车里堆得有点高的商品，基本上足够一个星期的量了。

"我刚住进来要买的东西有点多…今天就暂时到这吧？再多我们也拿不动了。"龟梨和也往空隙里塞进一包意大利面，满意地拍了拍手。收银台排队的队尾正齐平冰柜，山下智久往冰柜里瞥了一眼，翻出两根雪糕放在待结账商品的最顶上，是古早纸质包装的草莓味雪糕。

"这个雪糕很好吃，我擅自给Kame也拿了草莓味的。"

听到草莓味立刻欢欣的样子简直像看到鱼干的小猫咪，龟梨和也又看了看雪糕的包装："这个！我小时候特别喜欢，后来搬家就再也没见过了，居然还在生产……"

简直是耀眼得过分的笑容了，山下智久想。于是两个人又在清单外额外买了好多雪糕。夏天即便快到傍晚也还是很热，虽然有干冰，两个人还是骑着单车紧赶慢赶回到家里，还好雪糕没化。

"啊——草莓味最棒了！"

龟梨和也半躺在沙发上叼着雪糕，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。半眯着的眼睛笑得弯弯，山下智久坐在他对面咬着同款的草莓味，却半点也没留意雪糕的味道。

……比起草莓味，被更耀眼的东西吸引了。

其实龟梨和也也在看他。虽然还是会为他没有影子这件事感到困惑，却没法从心底对山下智久敬而远之。现在呆呆地咬着雪糕的样子也很可爱，一旦注意到就不想移开目光。能够拥有这样的夏天简直太快乐了，空调雪糕还有漂亮的室友，实习的工作也在好好进步着。

“…那个、kame，我先去洗澡了哦？”

山下智久迟钝地察觉到他的目光，咬着雪糕棍摸了摸鼻尖，也没等回复就赶紧溜掉了。

总觉得哪里不对劲，这是什么言情剧一见钟情的感觉啊。龟梨和也吮着雪糕棒陷入沉思，最后一点果味奶油也被吸得干干净净，他又起身去拿了第二根雪糕。

「

哐！

」

龟梨和也被吓了一跳，猛一甩头正看见餐厅推窗被用力地合上了半扇，因为力道过猛又弹开些许吱呀晃动。

是突然起风了吗？

他第一反应要去检查门窗防止飘雨，伸手几乎要碰到窗框时却突然意识到并非如此——另外半扇安安静静的，根本没有活动的迹象。窗口也没有风吹进来，独栋别墅外有围栏隔断，也不太可能是恶作剧……那会是什么？

说实话窗户无风自动确实有够可怕，但现在灯火通明又有室友在家，完全害怕不起来。虽说昨晚梦里那个男孩说的话让人有些不安，也没到想要立刻逃走的地步。

总之兵来将挡水来土掩，龟梨和也决定看看这房子里到底还有多少惊喜。

窗扇自顾自地晃了三下，龟梨和也看了一眼，没有理它，决定去吃那根掉回冷藏柜的雪糕。

又晃了一下。

龟梨和也拆开包装，还是不理它。

再晃。

龟梨和也把那块雪糕吃掉了。


	4. Chapter 4

窗户事件之后的几天也没有发生其他的异常，这个小插曲很快被龟梨和也抛到脑后。最近的实习工作忙碌而充实，他进剧团的时机恰好，团里正在筹划一个新的剧本。一开始就相中龟梨和也的Johnny先生让他跟着男主演一起排练，又把商讨配乐详情的工作交给了他。  
"这次使用的音乐是和Wake工作室合作的，这是具体负责人的名片，他的地址写在背面了。"Johnny先生塞给龟梨和也一张名片，上面的名字好像有点眼熟。龟梨和也还没来得及细想，又被拍拍肩交代了几句，"You住的地方离这里很近吧？面谈的工作就交给你了，好好干。"  
说完之后Johnny先生就潇洒地走了，留下龟梨和也看着那个由五个字母组成的名字，下意识地念了出来："YamaP……Yama、山…山P？！！"  
不会吧怎么这么巧，龟梨和也赶紧把名片翻过来，白色名片上的黑色笔迹明明白白地写着他的现住址。除了那位室友不可能是其他人了，虽然在之前聊天的时候知道山下智久做的是音乐相关的工作，但没想到实习的地方居然和他在的工作室有合作……怎么说都太巧了，就算是现在的电视剧也不会用这样的剧本吧。  
怀着复杂的心情以工作名义抵达了自己家的龟梨和也打开大门，正看到山下智久被一只柴犬压在沙发上舔脸，两…一人一狗玩得不亦乐乎。  
"山P？"  
龟梨和也喊了一声，两双亮晶晶的眼睛同时转过来，小柴犬甩了甩尾巴好奇地盯着他看。  
"Kame，这是就是阿君了。"山下智久抱起圆滚滚的小柴犬，举起一只小爪子对着龟梨和也晃了晃，"阿~君，来和Kame打招呼！"  
阿君倒是非常给面子，还奶呼呼地汪呜了两声，颇有宠似主人型的感觉。  
这下龟梨和也瞬间就把进门前胡思乱想的念头都通通抛到了九霄云外，合上门光着脚啪嗒啪嗒走向沙发，加入战场就对着小柴犬的脸蛋一顿蹂躏。阿君很配合地眯着眼睛一副享受的样子，龟梨和也越看越喜欢，完全忘了阿君整条狗都还压在山下智久胸口。  
山下智久躺在沙发上仰头看着这两只，胸口被压得有点闷，但汗湿的发梢贴着脸颊、汗珠沿着下颔和脖颈的漂亮线条没入衣领，这样的角度实在难得一见。也许龟梨和也的唇角也会弯得像猫咪一样吧，闪闪发光的眼睛会眯起，睫毛微颤着投下薄薄的阴影。  
“P，你在看什么？”  
龟梨和也突然注意到他的眼神，捧着柴犬的脸低头望他。  
名字都没有了啊。山下智久在心里默默吐槽，指了指压在胸口的柴犬：“这家伙在生活馆吃得太好了，有点重。”  
莫名其妙的阿君眨巴眨巴眼睛汪了一声，然后被龟梨和也整只抱起来，像抱小孩一样稳稳地揣在怀里。姿势未免有点太熟练了，不过终于可以喘口气，山下智久赶紧一个挺身起来，盘腿坐在沙发上：“话说Kame你今天不是有实习安排吗？怎么回来了？”  
被提起来龟梨和也才想起自己现在出现在家里的原因是什么，单手捞着柴犬，另一只手在裤兜里摸来摸去，指尖夹着Johnny先生给的那张名片递到山下智久面前：“这个，是和我们剧团合作下一个剧本配乐的工作室的负责人名片。”  
山下智久太熟悉这张名片了，接过来看了一眼那行地址笑出了声：“原来是你们剧团啊！我还在想会是什么样的人来对接，是Kame你的话就没问题了，也方便很多。”  
他一边说着一边伸手去拿茶几上的牛皮笔记本，按着荧光黄的标签翻开，上面简单地写了几行甲方要求之类的，后面是崭新的空白。“这是你们那边给出的大方向，关于具体章节的详细要求就是需要我们讨论的部分了。不过配乐也是舞台相当重要的组成部分，团长会指定你来对接，一定非常看好你哦。”  
“是这样的吗？”龟梨和也有点懵懵懂懂，其实他接触舞台剧的经验不算很系统，倒是说起棒球知识一套一套的。会面试剧团纯粹是因为一个误会，但对方实在太热情了，承诺给他恰当的实习工资的基础上，还答应在实习期结束后自己决定去留，比起其他刚毕业的学生来说真是太幸运了。  
不过确实好像很有意思，这也是他决定实习的原因之一。现在要正式接触到这个世界了，龟梨和也咽了咽口水挺直脊背，一脸严肃地看着山下智久：“那么我们开始吧！”  
他突然正经的样子让山下智久也愣了一下，然后有样学样地正坐正色回答道：“那么龟梨君，准备好了哦！”  
“……噗。”  
“…你别笑啊、这样不是显得我很尴尬了吗！”

结果工作对接还是在相当融洽的气氛中开始又结束了。其中阿君睡过去了三次，到后来两个人聊得火热，阿君没人抱抱自己缩到一边玩去了，直到肚子咕噜起来才重新有人注意到它。  
安抚阿君的工作交给山下智久，龟梨和也系上围裙捞起袖子，熟练地开始处理食材。这几天龟梨和也基本掌握了山下智久的饮食喜好——那就是好吃的就行，尤其是麻婆豆腐。不过昨天才做过，今天就做盖浇饭好了，纯鸡肝盖浇饭，要放很多很多葱丝。  
“啊对了，山P，阳台的那只大花盆我想种九重葛，你觉得怎么样？”  
山下智久正在给蔫巴巴的阿君顺毛，回过头应了一声：“好啊，有什么要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
“那明天我们去挑一盆吧，然后……后面的我来就好，不过栽种的时候可能需要山P帮把手。”  
“其他的地方我也帮不上忙啦，吃饭都得靠Kame才能吃上好的呢。”  
龟梨和也转头看了他一眼，山下智久抱着阿君，下巴垫在柴犬脑袋上可怜巴巴地看着他。  
……明明是同性为什么会这么可爱啊。

第二天两个人就在工作间隙抽空去买了株九重葛，有一点小重不过幸亏不是太远。山下智久负责把植物搬去阳台，龟梨和也则在屋后取土。  
这栋房子的后面有一小块附带的地，不过已经荒芜了一段时间，龟梨和也一直想着什么时候打理一下。他用小铲子在地上戳来戳去，挑了一块看起来挺肥沃的地方就开掘，顺手也把周围的杂草清了一下。  
然而还没下去几铲子，就碰到了什么东西，撬上来是几块白色的碎片。龟梨和也摸了一下感觉这个质感很熟悉，但一下子想不起来是什么，也没在意就放到了一边。再往下都是正常的泥土，也没再出现那种碎片。可能是前屋主在这里打碎过什么吧，或者小孩丢东西进来之类的，在老家就碰到过有小孩比谁扔东西扔得更高，结果砸进了人家院子里，龟梨家的二哥就是那个不幸中奖的人。  
装了满满一簸箕的土回到屋里，山下智久已经把九重葛放进花盆里，只是土不够多看起来孤零零的。龟梨和也注意到他鼻尖上沾了一抹泥渍，一边把土填进盆里一边提醒他：“山P，你鼻子上沾到泥巴了哦。”  
山下智久疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，下意识抬手就去摸自己鼻尖，结果越抹越花，整得像一只花脸猫。  
“噗……”  
龟梨和也又一次没忍住，别开头笑出了声。


	5. Chapter 5

移栽的九重葛长势喜人，配乐制作的进度也很顺利。工作日里的龟梨和也基本就是剧团和家里两头跑，生活充实得腰酸背痛。有时山下智久也会去剧团和座长团长详谈，然后等龟梨和也工作结束一起买菜回家。  
剧团的座长泷泽秀明恰巧是山下智久一直憧憬的偶像，两个人一来二去聊得投机，泷泽还在他的笔记本上签了名。Johnny先生倒是想邀请山下智久来剧团里尝试一下舞台剧，然而山下智久只是笑笑说对不起我没有那样的才能，真的很抱歉。  
在一旁整理服装的龟梨和也悄悄地看了他一眼，又看了看过分明亮的地面。  
那天回去的时候山下智久神色如常，两人在外面吃过盖饭还买了两只草莓味的鲷鱼烧冰淇淋。夕阳在街上烧出一片火色，山下智久小心翼翼地走在街边的阴影里，看似随意却一步也没有踏出来过。龟梨和也走在他身边，一边咬着鲷鱼烧一边和他聊天。  
几乎要肩碰着肩的距离，龟梨和也总是走在阴影的外侧。有打闹着跑过的国中生碰到他的手臂慌慌张张地道了歉，龟梨和也看着他们的背影有点羡慕，但这种失落很快又被抛开。  
"总觉得现在这样也不错。"  
龟梨和也突兀地冒出一句，山下智久一边把用过的纸巾塞进鲷鱼烧的纸袋里再搓成团，一边认真回复没头没尾的感慨。  
"我觉得能和Kame像这样聊天的现在也不错，所以我同意。"  
"山P你平时也是这样说话的吗？"  
"我只会说真心话的。"  
"……各种方面来说真是了不得啊。"

回到家的龟梨和也舒舒服服地泡了个澡瘫在竹席上，不得不说热水真是缓解压力的利器，颈椎和腰椎的痛感都缓解了很多。他一边反手揉捏肩膀一边望着天花板神游，琢磨什么时候做个全身按摩合适。  
"不过还没正式工作就各种痛是怎么回事，最近太弱了吗……"  
龟梨和也瘫了一会儿意识到这样下去不行，摸起手机给隔壁房的山下智久发消息：  
[Kame_0223：山P，你是不是早上会起来晨跑啊？]  
[Kame_0223：我也想去！ヾ(^▽^*)))]  
那边的回复倒是很快：  
[tomo.y9：那我们明早六点客厅见~ ^ ^]  
噗、"客厅见"是什么说法啊？好像可爱的小女生等着约……  
龟梨和也猛地翻身坐起来抓住自己的头发，奇怪的想法在越飙越远之前得赶紧摁掉，他突然意识到自己最近觉得这个男人可爱的频率有点太高，更何况山下智久身上还有他想问又不敢问的秘密——但心里有一个声音喊着那又怎么样你能说他不可爱吗！！  
"好吧那确实……"  
他自暴自弃地捂住自己的脸，深呼吸后仰天长叹。

第一次约晨跑的龟梨和也睡得很早，难得起来的时候天色还蒙蒙亮。久违地翻出运动服套上，照照镜子甚至有点学生的样子，龟梨和也活动活动身体准备下楼。  
"诶这里什么时候弄脏的？"  
转身到一半忽然停住，龟梨和也发现书桌上方的墙纸有一块暗色的污渍，用指腹搓了搓也不见消失更没有沾上什么，难道是墙壁发霉了吗？回想起刚入住的时候山下智久告诉他墙纸重裱可以直接找房东，想想也真是有这种可能。  
懒得去纠结这些大不了的事，锻炼身体才是最重要的。和山下智久一起干劲满满出门晨跑的龟梨和也被塞了一只蓝牙耳机，里面放的是配乐小样，完全没有听过的旋律。  
"昨晚写的，Kame你觉得怎么样？"  
山下智久指指耳机，引着龟梨和也用适合初学者的慢跑节奏沿街前行。清晨只有干净的虫鸣鸟啼，耳机里的音乐巧妙地和周围融为一体，也符合这一幕需要的静谧氛围。  
"气氛很到位，我会在音效建议上标注加入环境音的——就像我们现在听到的，也很合适不是吗？"  
明明是在工作外的时间谈工作却并不令人反感，两人穿越尚还安静的街头巷尾，在断断续续的聊天中结束了晨跑。一趟下来龟梨和也是前所未有的轻松，甚至讶异于自己还能和山下智久边聊边跑，要知道昨晚他可是觉得身上沉得身都翻不了。  
"果然还是要晨跑才能健康啊！"  
龟梨和也拧开水壶抿了两口，山下智久看他活动臂腕，有点疑惑地提问："Kame最近不舒服吗？"  
"是有点，可能太忙了吧，总觉得身上很沉到处酸痛得要命。不过泡了热水可以缓缓，等休息日就能去健康城做一套按摩了！"  
"怎么听起来更像办公室里的上班族……"  
总觉得哪里不太对。常年健身的山下智久直觉龟梨和也现在的身体状况根本不是一般程度的疲惫，但龟梨和也的肌肉线条和肢体力量明显不是那类身体虚弱的人，他的工作量根本不会对身体产生这么大的负担。

或许还有一些别的原因。

和山下智久一起晨跑了一周又抽空按摩了几次，龟梨和也的腰酸背痛间歇性好转，然而大多数时间还是痛得像只社畜。去医院也只是说"最近可能太累了需要休息"，然后开了点消炎止痛的药让他回去趴着。这期间山下智久主动包揽了做饭的任务，在龟梨和也的指挥下勉强做了些像样的饭菜，算是不幸之中的一点安慰。  
墙纸上的那片污渍不仅没有消失，扩散的面积反而越来越大。  
这片不断扩张的暗红色看得太久总让人惴惴不安，龟梨和也忍不住剥开墙纸的边缘，墙纸内侧湿漉漉的触感吓了他一跳——墙壁一直在往外缓慢地渗着血一样的鲜红黏液。墙纸不是透水的材质，在外面看着巴掌大的痕迹，实际上已经染红了墙面一人左右的面积。  
有一些黏液沾在了龟梨和也的指尖，他试着捻了捻，手感告诉他这确实是某种生物的血液，凑近了还能闻到腥锈味。

"山P，我今晚可不可以和你挤一挤啊？"  
龟梨和也抱着枕头和毯子出现在山下智久的房间门口，客厅没有空调，他才不要大夏天的体验心静自然凉。  
"可以是可以，不过发生了什么事吗？"  
龟梨和也带着他来到自己的房间，血液沿着被剥落的墙纸边缘滴落，在已经清空的书桌上积成了一滩。  
被震到的山下智久选择了报警。


	6. Chapter 6

鉴于房东接手这栋房子时，上一任屋主就声称已经是发生过命案的凶宅，房东暂时没有被当做嫌疑人拘留。不过三个人还是被警察小哥叮嘱要随时保持能联系得上的状态，因为后续除了笔录和问询，可能还会有很多调查需要配合。  
为了保险起见，警方要对整栋房子进行现场调查并做鲁米诺反应，前前后后折腾到第二天中午，大家都是困得不行还请了假。剧团那边倒是很爽快地放行了，Johnny先生还在电话里说这种事也是没办法，实在不行可以带着山下小哥一起来剧团里住一段时间，龟梨和也和山下智久对视了一眼，立刻就意会地婉拒了。  
房东倒是对这件事觉得很抱歉，请二人在附近咖啡厅里用了午餐。龟梨和也陡然想起梦里出现那个男孩，论长相，那个孩子其实并不陌生——  
"您是不是有一个儿子？"  
房东愣了一下，但还是很快点了点头，龟梨和也又紧接着问："虽然这样问很冒昧…您的妻儿是在这栋房子里离开的吗？儿子稍后一些，大约国中生的年纪。"  
他说得完全正确，房东比起回忆感伤更多的是惊讶，然而龟梨和也没有解释知道这些的原因。他垂下视线看着咖啡上的奶泡，犹豫着说出了这段时间以来的疑惑：  
"我想知道究竟发生过什么，因为……毕竟现在我们和他是室友，我想知道他曾经的人生。"  
房东叹了口气，开始讲述他曾经还和妻儿一起、住在这栋房子里时的生活。

男人并不是这栋屋子的第一个主人，接手的时候就已经是凶宅了。前主人的说辞和他现在所用别无二致——死过人，血迹到处都是，但好好地处理过。因为经济动荡高不起来的工资和这栋屋子出奇低廉的价格，怎么看都是他们一家三口理想又承担得起的容身之所。他们是不信邪的，但入住之前也请人看过，确定可以住人之后才搬了进来。  
一家人搬进来以后非常高兴，用心地整理装饰了自己的新家。男人的妻子因为体弱不适合在外工作，就在家中打理一切。一开始是美好的日常，妻子早早起来做好早饭，为丈夫和儿子把便当放进包里，再每人一个早安吻目送他们离开。  
然而不稳定的经济让公司突然开始裁员，同时加重了剩余员工的人均工作量。因为业绩低迷，上司总是甩着一副臭脸。最初男人还能撑得住，即便回到家也不会将糟糕的情绪宣泄给家人。可积少成多之后终究引爆了炸弹，青春期的儿子不想面对父亲的冷脸，总是早早把自己关进房间。只有妻子每天听着丈夫的牢骚，看他在喝醉后算家里的收支，算那些一看就入不敷出的账。  
她察觉到自己的身体会拖累负担着整个家庭的丈夫，却不敢说出这样的忧虑。重叠累积的细小压力最终折断了理智，某一天在目送儿子出门上学、给男人一个临行前的吻别之后，她在浴室里割腕自杀了。  
当男人下班回到家的时候，浴室里冲淡的血水已经淌进了客厅。他扔下包冲进浴室，因为早放学而先回到家的儿子呆滞地坐在浴缸边，握着妈妈早已冰凉的手。那孩子紧紧地握着妈妈的手不愿放开，男人怎么说都没有反应，最后终于崩溃地抱着孩子大哭了一场。  
但哭完了生活还是要继续，儿子还在，他必须尽快振作起来。  
那天之后的男孩变得寡言，偶尔会垂下视线，抿着嘴唇问他：我是一个好孩子吗？……如果是的话，为什么妈妈会丢下我呢？  
龟梨和也住的正是男孩生前的房间，在一个普通的傍晚，他在这里割开了自己的喉咙，像牙牙学语的孩童跟随着逝去多年的母亲去了冥河的另一端。儿子和妻子接连离开，男人无法再在这栋房子里生活下去了。根据儿子的遗言，他不抱希望地租出了这栋房子：儿子想要几个室友在这里陪伴他。虽然选择了决绝的离别方式，却还憧憬着鲜活的人生、哪怕是别人的。

"这次…是他给你们添麻烦了吗？"  
房东讲完之后也意识到了什么，有些愧疚地看向龟梨和也，后者摇了摇头笑了一下。  
"不……我只是突然、说起来也许不可思议，我在住进来的那天梦到过您的儿子。"龟梨和也想起梦里那个好奇的男孩，"他……看起来是个好孩子。"  
听到这话的房东神情多了几分宽慰，放在一边的手机响起闹铃，他抱歉地笑笑说不好意思下午还有工作，就结了账先行离开了。  
山下智久的叉子卷起黑椒牛柳意面，刚塞进嘴里就听到龟梨和也若有所思地自言自语："啊、不会是那天我在他面前吃雪糕，他生气了吧？"  
"……Kame，我认为不是那孩子做的。"  
咽下最后一口，山下智久顺势接上了龟梨和也的话，后者下意识点了点头突然反应过来哪里不太对劲——  
"不是他吗？……等一下、你早就知道那个男孩在房子里？！"  
有点愧疚地移开目光，山下智久避开了对视。  
"算是知道，因为我的体质和平常的人不太一样。不过他没有恶意，我觉得说出来可能会更加吓到你……"  
"不不不、你不说出来我才觉得更恐怖啊！"  
"我是认真的，他虽然有时候会显示一下存在感，但论这种意义上的恶作剧，从来没有过。"  
山下智久的表情很认真，龟梨和也立马意识到他说的是真的。但这样要怎么解释那莫名其妙渗出来的血呢？不止是墙壁的问题，最近好像也更容易疲惫了，不会真的是在哪里招惹到了怨灵吧 。  
但是话说回来……  
"P，你说和平常人不一样，你的影子——"  
龟梨和也说到一半，突然不知道应该怎么用词。山下智久咬了咬下唇，开口道：  
"我没有影子这件事，是天生的。"

他们换到一家甜品店最里面的位置坐下来，各点了一份草莓甜点。现在还算是上班时间，店里没有什么人，也不会有人去注意别人在做什么。  
在这样的氛围里，山下智久第一次说起了没有影子的他、迄今为止的人生。

刚出生时的山下智久还姓真夏，幼年就能依稀看出将来会是个漂亮宝宝。原本父母对他都百般宠爱，然而父亲在他三岁那年突然察觉这个孩子没有影子，就好像出生时少了什么部件。放在别人身上是先天性残疾，放在儿子身上就是"影子残疾"。父亲悄悄去找了医生问这样的情况，然后得到了或疑惑或惊恐的回答，统统都是"没有见过这样的情况"、"不知道"和"您是不是产生幻觉看错了？"  
于是父亲背着母亲偷偷把他带走，找了各种各样的灵媒师来看这孩子是怎么回事：有人说这孩子煞气很重，会在周围人身上掠夺他没有的东西；有人说只是先天命格不同寻常，将来会灵感过强；有人说他没有影子可以通阴阳，但是人是鬼不好说……迥然不同的说法更加加重了未知的恐惧，父亲回到家中，对刚刚生完女儿的母亲说：把这个孩子丢掉吧。  
其实细心照料着儿子的母亲哪里没有注意到呢？可智久明明和别的孩子没有区别，她不舍得也不认为应该把这个孩子丢掉。为此一直恩爱和谐的真夏夫妇爆发了一场争吵，最终以离婚作为了闹剧的收场。母亲主动要求将两个孩子都留给自己，而正中下怀的真夏先生立刻远走高飞。  
那时起真夏智久就改随母亲姓了山下，他知道自己是母亲选择离婚并独自养育两个孩子的直接原因，也知道父亲为什么会讨厌自己。他好想快点长大，至少不要让母亲为了他操心，为了他再背负更多的压力……所以他总是在学校里名列前茅，争取每一次奖学金，就算被排挤被挑衅也不会轻易闹事，好好锻炼身体让自己既可以承担起家里的重活也不会被人欺负。  
靠着积攒下来的奖学金，山下智久在没有让妈妈支出学费的前提下去了心仪的高中。这所高中同时也是演艺相关的人才摇篮，虽然不太可能做一些镜头前的工作，但山下智久心里其实有一位憧憬的偶像，他想即便这样小小地靠近偶像一点也好。高中倒是没有明显排挤他的现象，大家都忙着锻炼自己，最多只是离他远远的，比起以前在学校的时候感觉要好得多。沉浸在学习里就不会被有没有朋友这件事困扰，他后来以优异的成绩考上了明治大学，在那里完成了商学部的课程。  
然而即便是这样的高材生也在找工作时屡屡碰壁。有时是在面试中，有时是在工作中，只要被人发现他没有影子就会以各种莫名其妙的理由拒绝和解雇。直到后来他有一次不抱希望地去面试了一家咖啡厅的侍应生，面试时店长惊讶地看着他的简历，说你这样很有前途的孩子应该不少大企业想要吧？为什么会来应聘侍应生？  
因为……我没有影子。山下智久咬着牙低头说出了这句，他已经想到了之后会被以什么样的方式拒绝，但是店长笑了。  
没关系，留在我这吧。店长说。  
好心的店长同意了他在这里打工，因为外形优秀和态度认真，一开始在客人中的人气也很不错。有时不是山下智久当班，也会有挽着手的女孩们说说笑笑地走进来问山P今天在不在呀，不在的话我们可要回去咯。同事们总会用这些事来打趣他，结果被他理解成应该要求多排点班，搞得大家不知所措、又觉得他傻得可爱。  
可不知道是从哪天起，山下智久没有影子的事情还是被人注意到了，然后在熟客中传播开来。有的人视若平常，但更多的人开始害怕甚至厌恶…咖啡厅的业绩下滑，店长没有告诉他、同事们也没有告诉他，但在他帮忙收班时还是注意到了营业额的变动，于是辞职了。

山下智久在说这些时表情如常，草莓奶昔被他吹进去的泡泡搅得咕噜咕噜翻滚，垂下的额发和纤长的睫毛挡住了他的眼神。那双眼睛也会和他的语气一样平静吗？龟梨和也不知道，但心里泛起了异样的酸涩。  
"所以P是因为这样才搬过来的吗……"  
"是，也不算完全是。"

从咖啡厅辞职之后，常常在山下智久值班时捧场的一个女孩找店长要了他的电话号码，小心翼翼地约他出来表白。虽然担心自己的特殊情况会给对方带来麻烦，但那副认真执着的样子实在不知道该怎样拒绝。抱着试一试的心态开始的恋情，或许也是他希望接触到温暖的试探。最初的一切也很顺利，女孩的朋友们艳羡她交到这么帅气的男朋友，但很快山下智久没有影子的事再次被曝光。有恶毒的匿名留言在女孩的个人博客上讽刺她和臆想中的幽灵交往——因为对方连影子都没有，说不定是施了法术让大家看到它的形体，实际上只是在和空气卿卿我我而已。女孩对此嗤之以鼻，赌气似地拉着山下智久一起逛街，挽着他的手臂买这买那，还常常晒出两人的自拍照加上文案，反击那些不敢见光的留言是不是眼红得不得了。  
这样的行为似乎刺激到了背后的人，女孩开始收到诅咒短信、周围的人也开始暗中排挤，有一次山下智久去接她时，正撞见她被要求打开一听可乐，拉开锡环的瞬间被喷涌出的碳酸饮料淋得不知所措。山下智久几步冲过去用外套裹住她，那些女生看到他纷纷后退，默契地散开了一个半径两米的圈子。  
那是女孩第一次在他面前哭。山下智久用漂白粉努力搓洗油性笔写在她白衬衫后背的字样，无论如何都还是留下了浅浅的印迹。那一刻他突然明白了自己的存在即便不张扬也会给周围的人带来伤害，亲密关系对他而言太过奢侈。

"嗯，所以我拜托一桥寺的住持把我「除灵」了。"  
山下智久不合时宜地冒出一句冷笑话，龟梨和也觉得嘴里那一大口刨冰格外冻人，好不容易咽下去之后才追问，然后呢？

然后山下智久换了地方四处碰壁，终于找到了一个愿意和他合作的工作室，作为创作型网络歌手和活跃在线上。经济独立之后的第一个决定就是与家人分居，家里只有妈妈和妹妹，这些年他很清楚她们听到的流言蜚语，搬出来是他能想到的最好的办法。

"刚开始一个人住的时候也有点害怕、啊，可以算是很害怕吧。不过想想我才是那个幽灵，说不定它们会更害怕呢！"  
说到这里时山下智久笑出声来，然后几口喝掉了大半杯奶昔。龟梨和也盯着他滚动的喉结想，明明他和所有人都一样，只是没有影子。  
"也许是因为你太明亮了吧？嗯，就像无影灯一样。"龟梨和也用吸管搅拌着剩下的刨冰和草莓糖浆，红和白混成淡淡的粉色，"说不定把我的影子给你，也会变成半透明的呢——"  
山下智久猛地抬起头，不可思议地看着他，仿佛刚刚龟梨和也说出了什么很劲爆的发言。但旋即他又垂下眼帘，说不可以，Kame不可以过我这样的人生。


	7. Chapter 7

这一天过得混乱又匆忙，龟梨和也拜托警察让他们回到屋子里简单收拾了一下行李，眼下是非搬出来住不可了。房东返还了一部分押金，山下智久干脆去短租了附近拎包入住的套间，一人一间卧室，平时还能在小客厅里聊工作。阿君也被带了过来，小柴犬兴奋地在新住处跑来跑去，嗖地一下跃上沙发摆出监督的架势。  
等到两人安顿下来，龟梨和也感觉腰都快直不起来了，猛地站起来时头晕目眩两眼发黑，还是山下智久眼疾手快地扶住他慢慢坐下。阿君凑到他身边嗅嗅，有点担忧地舔了舔他的手。  
"Kame，你这个身体状况、医院也没有说什么吗？"  
龟梨和也靠着沙发靠背，眼前的事物花得看不清，感觉心跳快得几乎要从胸口蹦出来，连带着张口都喘不匀气。他也意识到这样的情况不行，如果不是生理原因也不是因为那个男孩，那会是……  
"Kame、Kame？！醒——……"  
耳边模模糊糊的叫声像沉在水下一样，龟梨和也失去了意识。

意外的是，原来昏厥也能做梦。  
那个许久不见的小室友突然出现在混沌的黑暗里，周围一点点放亮，至少能看清是在房间里了。  
你是不是招惹了什么不干净的东西啊？男孩支着下巴在沙发边紧紧盯着他，眉头也皱得像瓦楞纸。龟梨和也心想现在看起来最不干净的就是你好吗，但还是接着他的话往下说了。  
"好像是有，你怎么知道的？"  
男孩撇撇嘴看着旁边的空气，说我现在又不是人知道这种事很正常吧，完了又摇头晃脑地打量龟梨和也。  
"那你除了这点还知道什么？"龟梨和也问。  
说出来怕吓死你哦，男孩又看了一眼那个方向，像是被切碎重组、躯体变形得异常厉害的畸形兄弟被人为地缝合在一起，作为主体的哥哥神色茫然，弟弟看起来已经死去多时，头颅连着一点皮肉晃荡，但眼睛却始终闭不上。明明知道他已经死了，但仍旧会有对视的感觉。  
男孩思考了一下，没有回答问题，而是又问了龟梨和也另外的事：近期、大概半个月之内，你有没有捡到或者收到什么奇怪的东西？符咒、来路不明的御守、遗物遗骸之类的都可以，总之回忆一下，没有碰到过和它相关联的东西是不会被附身的，要找到那个东西才行。  
"这种东西怎么可能会……"日常过得平凡且不能更平凡的龟梨和也下意识想否认，男孩又补上了一句。  
可能是在我们住的那栋房子或者周围碰到的，毕竟奇怪的事情是出现在我…龟梨哥哥你现在住的房间嘛。  
"诶你居然叫我哥哥了？"  
龟梨和也的第一反应让认真想要解决事情的男孩愣了一下，然后一脸恨铁不成钢的表情抱着手臂教导这位重点偏离的大哥哥：你要是想听以后我都可以这样叫！——但是现在重要的不是这个啊！再这样下去你的身体会被拖垮的，你也不想让山下哥哥担心吧？  
被教训之后的龟梨和也乖乖地开始回忆，要说在那栋房子附近碰到过的奇怪的东西，只能是……  
"啊那个！白色的碎片，我之前取土的时候碰到的，当时没有摸出来是什么东西就没在意，手感有点怪怪的……"  
应该就是这个了，很碎的话……那块地方有没有什么其他奇怪的地方？男孩看了看那两位一直跟着龟梨和也的兄弟，即便已经成为幽灵也觉得视觉冲击太过了，幸好幽灵不会做噩梦。  
"一定要说的话，就是土很肥沃吧。"  
男孩一听就明白了，很严肃地看着龟梨和也说，无论如何你要拜托警察特地查查那附近的地下，会找出很惊人的东西。……然后，我会尽力让那家伙不要影响你。虽然离开了房子他们就没法彻底压制我的存在，但一定在离开的时候非常痛苦，否则也不会有这么强的怨念了。  
男孩凑到龟梨和也面前，低下头与他额面相贴。  
拜托你了哦，龟梨哥哥。

龟梨和也猛地睁开了双眼。  
左手一阵冰凉，稍微活动了一下手指就意识到正在输液。眼前的景象又回归了正常，苍白的天花板和白炽灯，还有意识到他的动静立马上前的山下智久。  
"现在感觉怎么样，Kame？"  
……啊，好像狗狗。和那双担忧的眼睛对视却在想着无关问题的事，龟梨和也觉得自己的脑子里乱七八糟的。梦里的信息像顺水流下的纸船，他在岸边慢悠悠地捞着，视觉已经回到现实了，脑袋还在犹豫不决要先处理哪一件事。  
"好多了……我睡了多久？"  
开口的嗓音有点哑，可能因为睡了太久，龟梨和也感觉喉咙里发干。山下智久倒了一杯温水插上吸管，递到他嘴边。  
"现在是凌晨五点多，输液换了葡萄糖。不过你晚饭没有吃，会觉得饿吗？"  
这太贴心了，龟梨和也抿着吸管感动万分。饿倒是没有感觉到，只是现在凌晨五点多……山下智久居然还醒着，是在等他醒来吗？  
"倒是没有饿诶。P你这样熬夜没有关系吗，这么好看的脸要是有黑眼圈就可惜了。"  
龟梨和也没过脑子就把内心活动说出来了，看着山下智久的眼神还有点迷离。山下智久愣了一下摸了摸自己的脸又摸了摸鼻尖，别开眼神说这不是问题吧，明明Kame才是应该被担心的那个人。  
提到需要担心的事，龟梨和也又回想起男孩最后在梦里交代他的内容。当时男孩说尽力让"他们"不要影响自己，可能也拖不了太长时间，能尽早把事情解决掉最好。不过想到自己被复数灵附身了还是觉得好沉重，难怪那段时间腰酸背痛，谁能顶得住背着两个人啊！  
想到这里他抓住床边的栏杆试图坐起来，山下智久立刻伸手帮忙，但龟梨和也这次非常轻松地起来了，仿佛之前的虚弱都没发生过一样。  
山下智久明显被惊到，但旋即又松了口气："……太好了、Kame你没事，太好了。"  
龟梨和也也没想到效果这么立竿见影，呼吸也比之前顺畅了很多，全身的血液都好像重新活跃起来了。他眨眨眼，思考了一下接下来的计划。  
"山P，虽然有点抱歉，你照顾了我这么久都没睡觉……可以陪我去一趟警局吗？现在的状态不知道能维持多久，我想起了一些可能和这件事有关的线索。"

又一次来到警局时接待他们的还是那个警察小哥，看到他们就啊了一声，说虽然全屋鲁米诺反应还没有做完，但关于墙面渗出的鲜血已经出了检验报告了。血液的主人和房东一家并没有关联，但也不存在于现有的数据库里。而且这股无端从墙皮中渗出的血液竟然是两个人的血混合的，这两人还是兄弟关系。  
之前房东向警方回忆并提供了上一任屋主的信息，房屋所在的片区并没有符合时间地点的凶案卷宗，倒是根据相貌比对找到了屋主本人——在无名死者的档案库里，一具被疯狗咬得七零八落的尸体，面部复原画像高度相似。据记录内容，发现时每一个大关节都已经咬裂，残缺的尸块奇异地重新拼凑成了一个侏儒的身体。  
"那……那两兄弟和屋主有关系吗？"  
看来附身的灵就是这两位了。龟梨和也好奇地发问，警察小哥摇摇头，说现在还不知道。警局上下都在加班加点查这个案子，屋主档案也还是刚找出来不久的。说完又盯着龟梨和也，问你过来有什么事吗？是不是想起了什么线索？  
"不知道算不算是线索，我之前在房子后面的地里，就是那块长满了杂草的地方，挖出过几块白色的碎片。那块地方的土格外肥沃，现在想起来可能是埋过什么……"说到这里时他下意识想接上"尸体"二字，想通的瞬间突然一震，猛地抬起头来：难道就是那个地方，男孩说的可能接触到遗骸的、那个碎片就是——  
警察小哥也是眼前一亮，一拍他的肩说多谢你了，这个可能是非常重要的线索！龟梨和也还没来得及问要不要他帮忙指认，小哥已经跑得没影了。  
"跑得真快啊，山P、我们也回……"  
龟梨和也无奈地看着小哥的背影消失在转角，正打算转身和山下智久说话，却差点亲上山下智久的脸——山下智久一直站在他身后，近到一旦龟梨和也出现疲态就能瞬间接住的距离，目光也一直关注着他的神情。这一下也把山下智久吓了一跳，可能因为熬夜有点反应迟钝，他不知所措地后退了一步，嘴唇微颤着斟酌该说什么解释才好。  
"辛苦你陪我啦。"  
龟梨和也倒是很快地反应过来，上前拥抱了他一下，松手时退了一步，笑眯眯地看着山下智久。  
"我们回去吧。"


End file.
